dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Warden
Warden is a primal defender class in 4th edition . Class traits A 1st-level warden begins with hit points equal to 17 plus the warden's Constitution score, healing surges per day equal to 9 plus the warden's Constitution modifier, and a +1 bonus to Fortitude and Will defenses. A warden gains 7 hit points per level. Class proficiencies A 1st-level warden begins with cloth, leather, hide, light shield, and heavy shield armor proficiencies, and simple melee, military melee, and simple ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills Wardens are trained in Nature, plus any three skills from the warden class skill list: *Athletics (Str) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *Endurance (Con) *Heal (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Nature (Wis) *Perception (Wis) Class features Wardens receive the Font of Life, Guardian Might, and Nature's Wrath class features at 1st level. Font of Life At the start of each turn, a warden can make a saving throw against one effect that a save can end. A successful save ends that effect. The effect will not affect the warden that turn. For example, saving against being stunned or dazed allows the warden to act normally on that turn, and saving against ongoing damage prevents the damage that turn. If the saving throw is failed, the warden can still make a saving throw as usual at the end of the turn. Guardian Might Wardens choose either Earthstrength, Lifespirit, Stormheart, or Wildblood. Each option allows the warden to use another stat modifier as a bonus to AC when not wearing heavy armor, instead of his or her Dexterity or Intelligence modifier. Each option also creates an additional effect when the warden uses second wind. Earthstrength While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Constitution modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. In addition, when you use your second wind, you gain an additional bonus to AC equal to your Constitution modifier. The bonus lasts until the end of your next turn. Lifespirit While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. In addition, when you use your second wind, an ally within 5 squares of you can spend a healing surge and make a saving throw. Stormheart While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Constitution modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. In addition, when you use your second wind, you slide each enemy marked by you and within 2 squares of you 1 square, and each enemy marked by you is slowed until the end of your next turn. Wildblood While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Wisdom modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. In addition, when you use your second wind, each enemy marked by you takes an additional penalty to attack rolls for attacks that don’t include you as a target. The penalty equals your Wisdom modifier and lasts until the end of your next turn. Nature's Wrath As a free action once per turn(round?), and during the warden's own turn, a warden can mark each adjacent enemy until the end of the warden's next turn. The warden also gains use of the warden's fury and warden's grasp at-will powers. These powers are immediate interrupts and immediate reactions, respectively, triggered by an enemy marked by the warden making an attack that doesn't include the warden as a target. Warden powers Warden powers, having a primal power source, are also called evocations. Category:Wardens Category:Classes Category:Defenders Category:Primal